my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Levels
'' *Notice* -The following article is a work in progress and may contain some spoilers. '' Level 0 * Players start the game with $200, 10 diamonds and 10 Daily Bonus tickets. *New Customer: Mary Ditt *New Equipment: Tea Machine, Vanilla Ice Cream Freezer *New Recipes: Tea, Vanilla Ice Cream *Quests: Vanilla Ice Cream Freezer Level 1 *Reward: $150 *New Customer: Margaret *New Equipment: Cupcake Display Case *New Recipe: Cupcake *Quests: Cupcake Display Case Level 2 *Reward: $100 *New Customer: Watson Holmes *New Equipment: Espresso Machine *New Recipes: Espresso, Double Espresso *Quests: Espresso Machine *Menu unlocked Level 3 *Reward: $250 *New Customer: Bill *New Equipment: Milk Refrigerator, Americano Machine, TV *New Recipes: English Tea, Espresso Machiato, White Café Glacé, Americano, Americano with Milk *Quests: new recipes and TV Level 4 *Reward: $450 *New Customers: Koffsky and Ben *New Equipment: Cheesecake Display Case, Cinnamon, Award Shelf *New Recipes: Cinnamon Tea, Cinnamon Cupcakes, Americano with Cinnamon, Cheesecake *12 new Interior items: Simple Items *Quests: new recipes, Award Shelf, Wall Menu, Service Table, Server *Stories: Mary's Divorce, Theft of the Mona Lisa Part I *Bill's Questions unlocked *Second Staff member unlocked Level 5 *Reward: $450 *New Customer: Fernando *New Equipment: Latte Machine, Freezer, Spice Box *New Recipes: Iced Tea, Latte *10 new Interior items: Simple Items *Quests: Spice Box, Rose Tea, Latte, Newspaper Rack, Expansion #1 *Stories: The Two Koffskys Part I *+1 Simple Gift from Fernando *+1 diamond from Mary *Special Recipes unlocked *First café expansion unlocked *Staff wardrobe unlocked *Margaret can now buy stored items Level 6 *Reward: $500 *New Customer: Ron *New Equipment: Telephone, Chocolate Syrup, Cappuccino Machine *New Recipes: Chocolate Tea, Mocha, Iced Mocha, Cappuccino, Spiced Cappuccino *4 new Interior items: Simple Items *Quests: Phone, Aphrodite Tea with Nutmeg, Rose and Cinnamon, new Wallpaper, Galangal Tea, Spiced Cappuccino, new Flooring *Stories: Bill and Mary's First Date *Telephone Orders unlocked *+1 Simple Gift from Fernando Level 7 *Reward: $600 *New Customer: Petrovich *New Equipment: Whipped Cream, Tartlet Display Case *New Recipes: Cream Tea, Frappé, Americano with Cream, Tartlet, Ice Cream Latte *New Interior items: Simple Items (x2), French Style (x14), English Style (x10), Chinese Style (x11), American Retro (x10), Northern Lights (x10), Loft (x4) *Quests: Aquarium, Tartlet, Ginseng Tea, 3 Stylish Stands, 3 Stylish Bar Counters, 3 Stylish Bar Stools, Vietnamese-Style Iced Coffee with Tapioca, Americano with Cream, Ice Cream Latte *Stories: Petrovich's Story *Styles unlocked *Townships unlocked *Valentine Event unlocked *7500 points needed to level up Category:Browse Level 8 *Reward: ? *New Customer: Cleo *New Equipment: Lemon, Croissant Display Case *New Recipes: Tea with Lemon, Americano with Lemon, Vanilla Ice Cream with Lemon, Croissant, Cinnamon Croissant, Croissant with Cream *New Interior items: Simple Items (x3), French Style (x2), English Style (x3), Chinese Style (x5), Northern Lights (x6), American Retro (x7), Loft (x1) *Third staff member unlocked *Rubies unlocked *Township Structures unlocked *Birthday Event unlocked Level 9 *New Customer: Elsa *New Equipment: Grape Juice Refrigerator, Strawberry Ice Cream Freezer *Exterior items unlocked *Summer Event unlocked Level 10 *New Customer: Kevin *New Equipment: Hot Chocolate Machine, Chocolate Shavings *Fourth Staff member unlocked Level 11 *New Customer: ? *New Equipment: Coffee Grinder, Caramel Syrup, Raspberry Cake Display Case Level 12 *New Customer: Clyde Bowen *New Equipment: Tea Container, Vanilla Syrup, Mint Level 13 *New Customer: Emily *New Equipment: Muffin Display Case Level 14 *New Customer: Donald Mulligan *New Equipment: Hazelnuts Level 15 *New Customer: Jennifer *New Equipment: Tiramisu *New Recipes: Tiramisu, Tiramisu with Lemon, Magic Tiramisu, Caramel Tiramisu Level 16 *New Customer: Carl *New Equipment: Chocolate Ice Cream Freezer *New Recipes: Chocolate Ice Cream, Choco Moco *New Stories: The Theft of the Mona Lisa Part II, Clyde's Concert Part I Level 17 *New Customer: Alice Carroll *New Equipment: Chocolate Cake Display Case *New Recipes: Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cake with Hazelnuts *New Quests: latest Stylish items *New Stories: Elsa's Husband's Murder Part II, Finding Alice in China *210,000 points needed to level up Level 18 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Henry Dougan *New Equipment: Honey *New Recipes: Mint Tea with Honey and Cinnamon, Tea with Honey and Lemon, Tea with Milk and Honey, Honey Americano, Honeycomb Cupcake, Honey Bee Latte, Honey Cappuccino, Romantic Hot Chocolate *17 new Interior items: Chinese Style (x2), English Style (x2), American Retro (x8), Loft (x3) *2 new Exterior items *New Stories: Bill's Secret, Clyde and Koffsky's New Business, Margaret and Carl's First Meeting *250,000 points needed to level up Category:Browse Level 19 *Reward: $1,000 *New Customer: Felicia Sturm *New Equipment: Chocolate Cake Display Case *New Recipes: Marshmallow Americano, Christmas Latte, Super Marshmallow Cappuccino, Winter Evening Hot Chocolate *New Quests: new recipe, Expansion #6 *New Stories: Mary's First Job, Alice's Curse *26 new Interior Items *370,000 points needed to level up Level 21 *New story: The Ruined Marriage Proposal *New Equipment: Coconut Flakes *New Recipes: Contrast Cheesecake, Traffic Lights Tartlet, Alpine Winter Tiramisu, Sweet Tales Latte, Everest Hot Chocolate *57 new Interior items *650,000 points needed to level up Level 22 *New story: The Dreams of Dr. BENissimo *New Equipment: Forest Berries Freezer *New interior items Level 23 *New story: Return to Sender *New items for the Northern Lights style Level 24 *New Customers: Olivia and Lucas *New story: Case #38 and Women's Things *New items for the Loft style Level 25 *New story: Chronicle of a Certain Madness and Winners Can't Be Losers *New interior items Level 26 *New stories: How to Stop Being Afraid of Interviews and Learn to Love Your Job and On the Jet-Powered Wings of Love Level 27 *New story: Pre-Wedding Panic and Bachelor Party Level 28 *New Customer: Mike *New stories: The Corporation and Fashion and Jackhammers Category:Browse